Variables representing chemotherapy agents and targeted drugs are currently not available in the SEER public use database due to concerns about the documented under-reporting of these treatments. As the number of new chemotherapy agents and targeted drugs approved for cancer treatment increases, estimating the population-based survival differences related to these treatments will be important. Objectives: 1) To assess the ability to link All Payer Claims data to individual cancer patient identifiers obtained by the Utah Cancer Registry. 2) To evaluate the improvement in treatment and tumor marker data based on linkage of APCD data for registry records. 3) To link the APCD with SEER registry data to assess its capacity as a source for cancer diagnostic and treatment information.